


This Isn't a Bookmark

by MixBerkaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Fluff, M/M, Paganism, Witch!Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixBerkaan/pseuds/MixBerkaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bokuto discovers herbs aren't just for cooking, Akaashi is NOT a geologist, and an old witch enjoys teasing.</p><p>or</p><p>Another really fluffy, self-indulgent bokuaka one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't a Bookmark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueboijimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboijimin/gifts).



"Akaashi! Wait for me!" Bokuto called as Akaashi walked out the clubroom door. 

Akaashi looked up from his wallet, "Bokuto-san, I told you that I had errands to run today."

"Yeah, I was going to go with you!"

Akaashi frowned, trying to think how to respond without upsetting Bokuto. "Bokuto-san, I don't want to bother you."

"You're not, though!" Bokuto exclaimed. He grabbed his gym bag and bounced over to Akaashi. "Besides, I want to spend time with you! Unless you really don't want me to come?" He asked, hunching his shoulders and looking up at Akaashi with big, soulful eyes.

Akaashi had lost and Bokuto knew it (he had been getting better at figuring out Akaashi’s weakness to begging eyes ever since they started dating). Sighing, Akaashi tucked his wallet into his pocket and started walking towards the train station. 

With a happy hoot, Bokuto jogged after him, reaching out and grabbing his hand once he caught up. "So, what errands are we running today?"

Akaashi cast a slightly nervous look towards his boyfriend, but walked a little closer anyways. "I need to pick up some herbs that I'm almost out of," he answered.

"Wow, Akaashi, I didn't know you cooked!"

“I don’t cook,” he responded.

“Then it’s nice of you to do your parent’s grocery shopping! But, Akaashi, why do we need to go downtown when there’s a market a mile from your house? Unless,” Bokuto gasped, a suspiciously teasing glint coming into his eyes, “Akaaaashi! I didn’t take you for the drugs sort. You been smokin’ that kush?”

Akaashi glared at Bokuto before pulling away to walk ahead, “Please don’t ever say that again. You sound ridiculous,”

Bokuto laughed and hurried to catch up, “Sorry, sorry Akaashi. So what, then, is it just one of those super nice stores that sells really good quality foods?”

Akaashi made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, "Do you need to get anything while we're out?" he asked.

Bokuto shook his head, appearing for all the world content to just wander with Akaashi wherever he needed to go. Akaashi couldn't fight the small smile that creeped over his face. They hadn't been dating long--just a few weeks now--and Akaashi was happy to bask in the warm energy that was Bokuto.

The confession, itself, had really been a bit of an accident. Akaashi _knew_ he was not gifted in the technological world, so he really _should_ have known better than to try texting Kenma for help. But, when his feelings for Bokuto began to reach ridiculous levels of distraction, he had felt the need to reach out. Too little, too late had he realized that, instead of “Kenma”, he had selected “Koutarou” in his contacts list. 

Bokuto had appeared at his doorstep within thirty minutes, and within another thirty things had been sorted out and they were officially dating. It all happened in a whirlwind that could only come from Bokuto, but he was happy for it all the same.

The train to downtown was crowded, but neither of them minded too much. Instead, they happily took the opportunity to stand close to each other, Bokuto with one arm around Akaashi in a steadying embrace, and Akaashi enjoying the fluttering thrum of energy between them. 

The trip didn’t take too much time, and, before long, they were standing amongst the crowds of downtown Tokyo. 

“This way, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he turned and began to lead Bokuto down a series of side streets, away from the busy main avenue.

“Akaashi, you never told me what’s so special about this downtown place. What’s the difference from our market?”

“They don’t have the things I’m looking for,” Akaashi answered as he opened the door to a small, tucked away shop. 

A pleasant chime rang through the store, and Akaashi smiled a little as the calming smell of herbs and incense washed over him. Akaashi walked to where bundles of plants were displayed against the wall and began looking through the selections, studiously avoiding Bokuto’s curious gaze. 

Bokuto hooked his chin over Akaashi’s shoulder to read the plant names. Sage, wormwood, yarrow, calamus, ash weed, silver leaf, dandelion, “Hey, hey, Akaashi, I didn’t think you could use any of these in cooking, you know?”

Akaashi huffed a laugh. “Yes, I know, Bokuto. I’m not using them to cook with. Could you get off my shoulder? You’re a little heavy,” he said. Casting a surreptitious glance around to make sure no one was in the shop, Akaashi turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to Bokuto’s cheek.

Bokuto grinned brightly, as he always did when Akaashi showed him affection, before he straightened and wandered off to explore.

A curtain at the back of the shop moved aside and an older woman came out, smiling when she saw Akaashi. “Ahh, Akaashi-kun, back so soon? And is this your friend?!”

“Kaiou-san, it’s good to see you. And yes, this is Bokuto-san. He’s the captain of the volleyball team I play on.”

Bokuto looked up and waved at them, a bright grin on his face. 

Kaiou smiled and waved back before walking over to Akaashi, a glint in her eyes, “Just the captain of your team?” She asked, voice low.

In spite of himself, Akaashi blushed a little, “Ah, no. We’re a bit more than that,” Akaashi didn’t know why he bothered trying to be vague around Kaiou Aya. She was, perhaps, one of the most astute and sensitive people he knew. 

With a laugh, the older woman waved a hand, “Don’t worry about saying anything you’re not ready to. Your aura around him says enough. Come find me when you have everything you want,” and, with that, she wandered over behind the counter and opened the old notebook she always kept there, sketching whatever came to mind.

Casting another glance towards Bokuto, Akaashi saw that he had wandered over to the counter and was chatting with Kaiou. Akaashi smiled to himself as he turned back to the rows of dried plants, and began picking out what he wanted. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice startled him, “Hey, Akaashi! Look at this! This one has an owl on it!” Bokuto exclaimed as he came bounding over. In his hand was a simple soapstone pendulum, with an owl carved in silver--the source of his current excitement. “Akaashi, do you think I’d read more books if this was my bookmark?” 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, “this isn’t a bookmark. It’s a pendulum.”

Bokuto looked at him blankly, “Like what we use in physics?”

“No, Bokuto-san, this pendulum is used for dowsing and divination,”

Bokuto tilted his head to one side, and Akaashi was struck, once again, by how much he could resemble the owls he loved.

“It’s a tool for witches and pagans,” Akaashi explained, shifting nervously from foot to foot. If there was ever a time to explicitly talk to Bokuto about his Craft, then the middle of a metaphysical shop would probably be it.

Akaashi watched as the comprehension filled Bokuto’s eyes, “Oh, so this is a magic shop?”

Akaashi nodded.

“So you’re a witch?”

Akaashi bit his lip and nodded again.

“Oh,” Bokuto looked down at the pendulum in his hand, “So, if I can’t use this as a bookmark, can you use it for the things you said it does?”

Akaashi blinked. “What?”

“Well, it’s a witchy thing, not a bookmark, which means you can use it even though I can’t, right?”

“W-well, yes, I can, bu-”

“GREAT!” Bokuto shouted before turning around and running to the register.

Akaashi watched in shock as he added the pendulum to a small pile of items on the counter. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Akaashi walked over. “Bokuto-san, what is all of this?” He asked, pointing to the candles Kaiou was ringing up.

“Well, you always have candles in your room and, when I was over yesterday, I noticed that a lot of them were almost run down so I’m getting you some new ones!”

Akaashi blushed, “Bokuto-san, you don’t need to do that,” he said before biting his lip.

“I know.”

“What?”

“I know I don’t, but I want to anyways. I like seeing you happy, and if you use candles a lot then that means candles make you happy. Do you not like these ones?” He suddenly asked, worried, “I mean, I thought these ones were pretty and smelled nice, but I can go back and get different ones if you want!”

Akaashi answered by turning away from Kaiou (who had a devious smirk) and burying his face in Bokuto’s shoulder, shaking his head and mumbling into the fabric.

“What? Hey, hey, Akaashi, what is it?” Bokuto was starting to shift back and forth on his feet.

Standing up straight, but still looking anywhere but Bokuto’s face, Akaashi reached down and intertwined his fingers with Bokuto’s. “These ones are fine, Bokuto-san.”

Finally taking pity on him, Kaiou dragged Bokuto’s attention back to the register, giving Akaashi several moments to calm the redness in his cheeks. Bokuto pulled his hand from Akaashi’s to pay and then grabbed his purchases, stowing them carefully in his bag while Akaashi paid for his.

“Come back soon, Akaashi-kun, and bring your boyfriend with you!” Kaiou called after them as they left the store.

Bokuto craned his neck to wave and grin at her until they walked out of sight of the store windows. “I like that place,” he said, “It smells good and Kaiou-san is nice. When can we come back?”

Akaashi smiled and hummed, “Maybe in a couple weeks,” he answered after a couple seconds.

“Great! Hey, do you think Kuroo and Kenma would like this place?”

“Well, Kenma’s come with me, before, so I know he does. I don’t know about Kuroo.”

“Wait, really?! Why didn’t you ever bring us?” Bokuto pouted.

“Well, I was nervous about how you would react, and I think Kenma and I, both, would feel strange if the three of us went anywhere without you.”

“But what made you nervous?”

Akaashi bit his lip and looked down at his feet. “Well, there’s a lot of people who think they know all about witchcraft, and the things they think tend to be bad. I just didn’t really know if you might have been one of them.”

“Oh.” Bokuto responded, before falling into a thoughtful silence.

Akaashi looked at him curiously, “What is it?”

“So, I take it you don’t actually want to be a geologist?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi almost recoiled from shock, “No? Where did that question even come from?”

“Well,” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “you always seem to know the names of rocks we see and stuff, so I thought you were really interested in geology. Though, now that I know you’re a witch, I guess all of that sort of makes sense.”

Akaashi stared at him before he burst out laughing. Bokuto looked torn between being happy that his boyfriend was laughing, and worried that he was the one being laughed at. It took several moments for Akaashi to calm down and, when he did, he cast Bokuto a nervous smile. 

“You’re really okay with me being a witch, though?” He asked.

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I mean, it’s what you like and I like you, and I like seeing you happy. Plus, I know you and you wouldn’t be doing something if it was bad or evil. Besides, you’re amazing, Akaashi, so, all this witch stuff is probably pretty amazing, too, right?”

Akaashi blinked, before grabbing Bokuto’s arm and dragging him into an alley.

“Akaashi, wha-!” Bokuto exclaimed, before he was interrupted by soft lips.

Pulling back, Akaashi grinned at Bokuto, happiness rolling off of him in waves, “Thank you, Koutarou,” he said, “I really like you, too.”

Bokuto grinned back, “Well, I mean, why wouldn’t you?”

Akaashi just laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. Bokuto knew, Bokuto accepted, and the relief was bright and warm and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was written for Day 3 of BokuAka Week 2016, Prompt: Magic. A lot of this actually came from a bunch of headcanons that my friend, Lily and I wrote up (Found [Here](http://thesefuckingfandoms.tumblr.com/post/139777106293/bokuaka-headcanons)). I'm actually dedicating this fic to Lily because of how important Lily was in coming up with these headcanons a few months ago, as well as because Lily's been having a rather stressful time of it lately! So here, Lily, for you!
> 
> AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO JACKIE, WHO STEPPED UP WITH LIKE 30 SEC WARNING TO DO A QUICK READ THROUGH AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING WAS A-OK, AND THEN WHO HELPED ME COME UP WITH A SUMMARY (her tumblr is [Here](http://i-chose-the-void.tumblr.com)
> 
> The pendulum I was talking about can be found [Here](http://www.terapeak.com/worth/soapstone-crystal-silver-owl-pendulum-pagan-wicca-divination-dowsing-meditation/181938608505/)
> 
> I literally ship just about everything in Haikyuu, but my ohohOTP is def BokuAka so I was really excited to find out that I hadn't missed BokuAka Week (I have a really bad habit of finding out about events a week after they happened). Feel free to come scream at/with me about all the silly volleydorks!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://thesefuckingfandoms.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MixBerkaan)!!


End file.
